thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akina (Drun123's Fanfics)
Akina '''is a female crocodile and mate of Makuu. She is also second-in-command of float. Background Akina is kind and friendly female. She loves Makuu very much and dreams of motherhood because she loves children and would like to have her own with her mate. Unfortunately, Makuu does not want to have children, because he is persecuted by the events of the his past and the fear that he may deceived someone else. Personality Akina is not like other crocodiles in her float. She is more friendly and more open to showing affection to others, especially to kids, which she loves. Makuu's mate is strong enough to persuade Makuu to change his mind, even if he is already determined. Although she is type of "silence before the storm" she can fall into anger. Appearance Akina is a slender, female crocodile with a more aqua-green shade of scales, which makes her stand out amongst the other, greener crocodiles. Her spines are rounder and more curved, and her upper eyelids are dark green, almost like makeup. Her underbelly and jaw are a very light yellow, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of golden. Relathionship '''Makuu Akina loves Makuu very much, she will do anything for him and she is worried when Makuu is sad or angry. She always tries to give him advice. The beginnings of their relationship were not .... easy. They met briefly after Makuu lost his family. The little crocodile was introverted, sad, and did not want to be attached to anyone. Makuu tried to isolate himself from the rest, fearing that if he would love someone again or become attached to someone, he would suffer again. Akina tried to play with him, she tried to make friends, but Makuu did not want to, not because he was selfish, but because he was afraid of losing a loved one again (Akina did not know what happened to his family, so she thought that Makuu does not want to have friends). When they both became adults, Akina noticed that Makuu was terribly malicious, mean and selfish. She did not know (then) why it is so. When Makuu became a leader, he tried to please Akina and began to pick her up, the females did not like it, she turned him away. Makuu tried to force her with a ramp ; he threatened to throw her out of the float, but he did not do anything. Finally, he asked what she expected of him. Akina said that she wanted Makuu to be more affectionate, mature and caring and responsible. When he finally returned to the float after three days of isolation, Akina noticed that he had changed. He became affectionate, caring, mature, kind and attentive. Akina fell in love with him, noting that Makuu had actually changed. Kiburi Akina and Kiburi were good friends from the beginning of their relationship. Kiburi fell in love with Akina and wanted to be her mate, unfortunately, she chose Makuu. Kiburi felt betrayed and wanted to kill Makuu, wanting to get rid of him. Akina was shocked by his attitude, she was unexpected after Kiburi that he would want to hurt Makuu to take revenge on him. Akina was even more shocked when she learned that Kiburi wanted to kill SImba. Kiburi believed that Akina would notice that she was only a "trophy" for Makuu and would leave him, but that did not happen. Akina did not want to know him after what he did.Category:Drun123